ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Monk/Archive 1
If you would like to add more Strengths and Weaknesses, Be brief. If you would like to be more extensive in the length or detail of the Strength or Weakness, please add it to the Guide to Playing the Job linked at the bottom of the page. The purpose of the section on this page is merely to provide a brief look at the major strengths and weaknesses of the job. Please reserve more in depth discussions for the guide linked at the bottom. --Mierin 12:45, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- On focus I think listing Focus as an advantage is not a good idea for MNK. Warrior gets access to Aggressor that has been proven to raise more ACC, and lasts 1 minute longer. IF nothing else, it should be changed to 'gets the first Accuracy boost' or 'one of the few jobs with a accuracy boosting ability'. ---- -.- Why do these pages gotta be locked? Anyways, I wanted to add a link to the guides, or at least somewhereas I tihk this is very useful info to those who have the time to go through it: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=11&mid=11025471338549940&num=73 --Rixie 22:18, 4 May 2006 (PDT) ---- These pages are locked b/c people kept changing the formatting and going way overboard on Strengths and Weaknesses (which are wholely subjective) on a page that should be limited to giving just the stats and facts. Any changes needed can be discussed on the Talk pages and resolved by the admins. --Mierin 07:14, 26 May 2006 (PDT) To Do The Job Traits table has double entries for "Kick Attacks"; these should be changed to "Kick Attacks I" and "Kick Attacks II." -Tsanth 16:50, 14 May 2006 (PDT) Just saw that it's been changed. Thanks! -Tsanth 15:28, 26 May 2006 (PDT) S and W Changes *Many fairly common EXP monsters have defensive advantages against a Monk's Blunt Hand-to-hand damage. Not according this it's not: Damage Types. The mobs that have defensive resistance to Blunt are not common EXP mobs. --Zero 16:18, 12 September 2006 (EDT) Nor this: http://monsters.ffxi-atlas.com/browse.php?act=allfamilies --Futan 15:15, 2 November 2006 (EST) While the mobs don't have protection against monk, several common xp mobs (crabs and beetles are the main ones I can think of) seem to have a built in phalanx-like effect (or just high vitality) and take less per strike, thus penalizing monks and other jobs with low per hit/high numbers of hits style DPS (thf/nin loaded for speed, for example). At least this is my experience. It's not a defense issue as I often am fighing IT with low defense in parties, my atk is so high. This is not as big an issue for the big hit drk/sam/rng/drg dd's. I could be completely off base of course, but I just know it seems that noone does quite the same damage (a few points less per attack) vs. crabs and beetles and similar, but rapid attack dd are hurt much more. --Tyas 17:55, 21 November 2006 (EST) Both crabs and beetles have high defense, crabs have high VIT, and all have damage negating abilities (Metallic Body, Scissor Guard, Rhino Guard), as well as STR down abilities. They're not a DDs best friend. You merely suffer from "I don't have a two-handed weapon"-itis, which makes you much like the thf you mentioned. --Chrisjander 23:26, 21 November 2006 (EST)